


流水养鱼

by Wan9



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wan9/pseuds/Wan9





	流水养鱼

【露水姻缘】

 

#哆啦A梦式穿越门设定

#二世祖约炮恩 x 贵公子招倌嘉

#一朝不慎进错门，来日迎娶大男人

 

⚠️BUG + 文风有问题 + 可能有粗口 = 车厘子的车  
亲如果介意，我们这边建议您勿拍。

 

 

段宜恩坐在沙发上捏着手里的白瓷汤勺，心不在焉地听着一旁的宫瑞念叨。

 

“段哥，我家真的有那种传送门啊！”

“还是大雄做梦都想要的哆啦A梦那款！”

“段哥！我连金子都熔好了，就等段哥你开口了啊！”

“段哥，古代那边的窑子，说是雏那肯定就是雏啊，百分之百干净！”

 

段宜恩被他吵得心烦，把手里的汤勺丢进桌上的排骨汤里，宫瑞看着裂成两截的汤勺沉到汤里，嘴巴一下子闭得比谁都老实。

“什么时候去？”

“明儿……明儿就可以。”

 

 

“哟~这几位爷，您里边儿请啊，翠翠，快过来呀！”

 

段宜恩捂着鼻子告诉宫瑞找个没开苞的小倌，转身坐到最靠近门边的位置，扯开被好几层衣服裹紧的领口，这才稍稍缓解了刚才那股快堵住呼吸的胭脂气。

 

宫瑞和老鸨再三确认过后，这才把门牌递给了段宜恩。  
“段哥，都安排好了，这是门牌，小倌在里面等着了。”

段宜恩接过来看了两眼，晝菊軒，顺手塞进袖兜里。

 

 

畫菊軒里，王嘉尔躺在床塌上，脚尖勾着床头垂下来的红色流苏，一晃一晃的透露着主人的好心情。

 

王家老爷明里暗里已经给他塞了好几个姑娘，东房都快装不下了，什么模样的都有，可是他一个也不喜欢。

比起那些娇无力，他更喜欢同样细皮嫩肉的那些小公子。

所以王嘉尔找了全京城里最出名的艳松楼。  
“艳”取自“一枝红艳凝露香”，“松”则是“积石有玉，列松如翠”，艳松楼里不仅有倾国倾城的美人，也有纤妍洁白的公子。

 

王嘉尔瞒着他父亲来过很多次，起初他只是想逃避府里那些成天都想做他侧夫人的女人，现在却是不得不为之。

不过也好，这样回到府上他就能让父亲把那群女人通通遣散。

 

王嘉尔特地和老鸨强调了下，找个活儿好、长相上佳的过来。

 

 

段宜恩进屋就看见王嘉尔鞋都没脱躺在床上，脚尖晃晃悠悠地，一点也没有要被开苞的慌张感，反倒像是个身经百战的。  
段宜恩脸色沉下来，反手关门的动作不由地使了点力道。

 

王嘉尔听见声响翻身坐起来，他看着站在门口的男人，不似女人那般娇弱，也没有舞刀弄枪的那些壮汉的糙肉。  
倒是他一直很喜欢的温润如玉。

王嘉尔正想起身，他就看见段宜恩把衣服一件一件脱掉，露出穿在里面略显奇异的亵衣，以及整个贴在腿上的下裳。

这……艳玉楼竟是如此行事风格吗？  
王嘉尔看着段宜恩扔了一地的衣服，一张脸很快染上了绯红。

 

段宜恩满意地看着床上的小公子红透了脸蛋，别说，这老鸨挺会挑的，正好是他喜欢的大眼睛类型。  
他走到床塌边，把人推到在床上，俯身看着睁着大眼睛怔怔望着他的王嘉尔，越看越喜欢，他第一次遇上有些心动的人，只可惜是在门的这边。

一想到这儿，段宜恩手上的动作不由得有些粗暴，沿着王嘉尔被扯开的衣襟，在他胸口细嫩的皮肤上压出一条红痕，他俯下身闻着王嘉尔身上的皂角味，远胜过那些调制后昂贵的香水味。

段宜恩沿着王嘉尔突出的锁骨来回舔着，不时啄出一抹红，落在他身上，像是从胸口上方生长出的梅花，铺满白雪的枝桠上，隐约点缀着几株粉色。  
身下的人有些不自在地扭动着，正好擦过段宜恩已经抬起头的下身，段宜恩很喜欢他这样勾人却不自知的表现，他沿着王嘉尔如同天鹅般扬起的脖颈舔上去，舌头卷过他的耳垂，拉过王嘉尔抓紧床单的手按在自己急需抚弄的性器上。  
“好孩子，快帮哥哥摸摸。”

 

王嘉尔被他拉着手揉搓着那个逐渐涨大的玩意儿，听着他口中的污言秽语，终于意识到不对劲，双手推搡开段宜恩的肩膀，大声吼道：“休得如此！”  
趁着段宜恩离开的空隙，王嘉尔连忙把自己的衣服拉好，绣着金丝的对襟把那些意寓着床笫之私的红印藏了个彻底。

“你是何人？！我叫来的人呢？”

 

段宜恩被他推得莫名其妙，说道：“你不是我叫来的小倌吗？”

 

“放肆！我乃王府二公子，何时成了这艳玉楼的小倌！”  
王嘉尔朝着段宜恩怒吼着，这个人刚才竟然把他当作是这里的小倌亵玩，而自己还......  
想到这儿，王嘉尔松开拉着衣襟的手，把下裳有些突起的褶皱悄悄掸平。

 

段宜恩把他的小动作看得明明白白。

不是小倌而是王府的二公子？

那不更好？  
还是雏的小公子怎么可能是楼里的小倌能比拟的！

他深吸了一口气，压住心里蠢蠢欲动的欲望，问道：“那为什么你会在这里？我看着门牌进来的。”

 

“定是你走错房间了，这里是画菊轩，你大可以看看你的牌子。”王嘉尔说的很肯定，因为这个房间是老鸨带他过来的。

 

段宜恩装作去看门牌样子走到门口，拖过旁边的装饰柜子，直接把门整个抵住。  
转身把跑过来嚷嚷着“你这是做什么”的王家二公子抗到肩上，一手按在翘起的屁股上，中指顺着中间的凹槽来回摩挲着。

 

“呜！”王嘉尔的上半身整个倒靠在段宜恩背上，他咬着手腕竭力抑制着自己羞人的呻吟声，抽出另一只手锤打着段宜恩的后背，以此来阻止他调戏自己身体的动作。

 

段宜恩把王嘉尔放倒在床塌上，黑色的发丝凌乱地散落在铺满花瓣的床单上，羞耻和充血让王嘉尔脸和脖子泛起了潮红，再次被扯开的襟口旁，若隐若现那几粒被衬的让人想留下更加过分的痕迹。

 

“二公子，小生就是你叫来的人啊，”段宜恩咬着下嘴唇，低下头藏起爬上眉梢的算计，“公子是不是反悔了，不想要小生伺候了？”

 

王嘉尔看着段宜恩低着头颤抖着肩膀，想着他们做小倌的本就不易，自己眼前这个还有一身好皮囊，恐怕平日里更是少不得折磨，王嘉尔越想越心软，说道：“你如果是，为何不先告知我呢？”

 

“公子，小生若是提前告知了，您哪儿能得趣啊。”

 

“咳咳……”王嘉尔掩饰性地咳嗽了两声，他对这些东西不大清楚，也不知道这艳玉楼伺候人的各种房中术，“那……你来吧。”

 

段宜恩听见他这么说就知道小兔子上钩了，他装作不确定再次问道：“公子确定要小生伺候，不换人了？”

“嗯！不换了！”王嘉尔回答的很肯定。

 

“那小生先伺候公子宽衣吧。”  
段宜恩很快把王嘉尔的衣服悉数脱掉，垂下的床帘让里面的春意兴得更浓。

 

段宜恩亲吻着王嘉尔闭着的唇瓣，很软，带着他特有的那种干净的味道，段宜恩不由地想要品尝更多，他伸出舌头描绘着王嘉尔的唇形，在唇缝处来回舔。身下的人并不想配合他，嘴唇闭得紧紧的，段宜恩看了眼王嘉尔同样闭着的眼睛，伸手摸上他粉红色的乳头，然后使劲掐了一下。

“啊！”  
王嘉尔惊呼出声，段宜恩的舌头趁机钻了进去，扫过他的牙齿，搜刮着上颚，吮吸着他无处安放的小舌头。手指沿着被掐得挺起来的乳头打转，粗糙的指腹轻轻扫过乳尖，细细地捏着揉搓着，让它的颜色变得更加可口。

王嘉尔呜咽着，随着他手指戏弄乳头的动作，颤抖着身体，半抬头的阴茎如今已经直挺挺地翘起来。

段宜恩松开他的嘴巴，舌头沿着脖子舔到锁骨上，手上的动作却越来越放肆起来，轻轻揪着他的乳尖往外拉。

“不！”王嘉尔侧着头，抬手握住段宜恩的手腕，“痛！松手啊！”  
“只是痛吗？”段宜恩看着他翘起来和自己打着招呼的阴茎，伸手微微弹了一下，惹得身下人又是一阵轻颤，段宜恩张嘴含住了那颗被自己扯得有些肿胀的乳珠，舌头来回安抚着，手指开始摩挲着另一边还是粉红色的乳头。

“呜……”胸口传来的奇异感觉，麻酥酥地覆盖住刚才的痛楚，刚才还有些清醒的脑袋，这下更加混沌了。

段宜恩抬头，边舔边问道：“不舒服吗？”

“唔……”那种感觉有多强烈，没有受到很好照顾另一边就有多难受，“不……”王嘉尔已经不知道是不舒服还是不够了。

“不舒服那我就不舔了，”段宜恩笑着离开被舔的泛着水光的乳珠，嘴唇一路往下亲着他肚脐，王嘉尔难耐地扭着身子，胸口空虚的不行，他忍不住抓着段宜恩的肩膀，说道：“别走……”

段宜恩起身看着王嘉尔有些失焦的双眼，捏着他的下巴说道：“说，刚才你的乳头舒服吗？”

“呜……”王嘉尔咬着下嘴唇，羞于启齿。

“说！”段宜恩掐着他下巴的力道重了点，手指摸过乳尖后，又扔下不管。

 

尝过甜头的孩子，怎么可能忍得了糖的诱惑，王嘉尔抓着段宜恩的手说道：“舒服，呜呜，别捉弄我了。”  
“乖孩子。”段宜恩说完就舔了上去，王嘉尔配合着挺着胸口，把乳头往他嘴里送。

 

然而段宜恩舔了几下就离开了，王嘉尔委屈极了，呜咽着说道：“呜呜，舒服的，你别走啊！”

段宜恩拉过他的手按在他乳头上，说道：“乖，自己摸，哥哥做更让你舒服的事好不好？”  
“可是自己摸不舒服……”王嘉尔嘴上这么抱怨着，手上却是老老实实开始揉着自己的胸。

 

段宜恩从枕头下摸出来一盒香膏，稍微挖了一小块——这些香膏都掺有一定量的春药，能不用就不用的，不过念在小公子是初次，段宜恩不想让他太痛苦，所以就用了一点，他把王嘉尔的双腿抬起来，露出藏在后面的穴口。段宜恩有些咋舌，原以为闭合的小口竟然已经微微张开，随着他的呼吸收缩着，像是等待着更加粗热的东西狠狠地捅进去。

 

段宜恩拉起王嘉尔的双腿拖向自己，把他身后的穴口暴露在灯光下，他亲了下王嘉尔的腿弯。  
“你可真是我的小宝贝！”说完，直接伸出两指破开穴口捅了进去。

 

“唔！”王嘉尔感觉到自己十分隐秘的部位被打开，他扭着身子试图逃脱，却反倒让那些香膏全部抹到了肠壁上，随着肠内的高温逐渐融化消失。  
“你在做什么？”

“公子，小生在做小生该做的事啊，”段宜恩的手指开始慢慢抽插起来，不时带出一阵有些惑人的香味，“公子可是有觉得难受的地方？”

 

王嘉尔说不清到底难不难受，他就是觉得有些怪异，可是段宜恩说这是“该做的事”，他哑着嗓子说道：“好奇怪……”

“一会儿就不奇怪了。”

 

香膏吸收得很快，王嘉尔身后的小穴开始分泌出汁液，随着手指的抽插，他感觉一阵瘙痒从身体深处传来，他看着额头上浸满汗珠的段宜恩，说道：“呜呜，好痒，好难受！”

段宜恩把手指加到了四根，用力地捅，把肠液溅得到处都是，王嘉尔晃着脑袋说：“不够大啊，里面好痒呜呜呜……”

段宜恩听他自己这么要求了，立刻收回手，换上自己已经快胀到爆炸的阴茎挺了进去。

 

“啊！”王嘉尔觉得体内最痒的地方终于被挠到了，舒服地呻吟着，“舒服，还要……”

 

段宜恩没有停留，凶狠地捣弄着他那张贪吃的小嘴，赶开王嘉尔挂在自己胸口上的双手，把他的乳头揪起来：“小公子，你好骚啊，之前也是，我掐一下你乳头，你就起反应了。”

“不！”王嘉尔听得出来他在说荤话，他抬起手捂住段宜恩的嘴巴，阻止他还要说出口的秽语，身后的小穴因为羞耻而收得更紧，便宜了这个驰骋着兽欲的男人。

 

穴口已经被操成深红色，随着那根粗大的肉棒进出，透明的汁液糊满了穴口周围，滴落到王嘉尔身下皱成一堆的床单上。  
段宜恩每一次都把阴茎抽得几近脱离穴口，王嘉尔体内的瘙痒也随着那根性器的离开像潮水一般疯狂地涌上来，他收缩着肠壁，蠕动的肠肉可怜兮兮地挽留着肉棒，然后又被毫不留情地撞开，龟头在他身体里到处乱撞，王嘉尔喜欢极了被深入带来的快感，呻吟声不停歇地从他张开的嘴里发出，来不及咽下的唾液顺着脸颊滴下。

 

“啊！”不知道那根肉棒捅到了哪里，王嘉尔感觉那种瘙痒像是被止住了一样，快感从脊柱蔓延到四肢百骸，段宜恩坏笑着说道：“找到了！小婊子，你就等着爽死吧。”

 

“不！”王嘉尔试图否认他口中污蔑自己的话，然而段宜恩之后每一次近攻都是朝着那个位置去的，王嘉尔觉得自己的大脑已经不能思考了，只能默默地承受着不断涌上的无边的快乐。  
“啊哈……”

段宜恩摸了一下他全程都没有抚慰过的性器，这才发现，王嘉尔的性器已经吐了很多粘液，他把这些粘液挨着摸到他的乳头上，问道：“小婊子，爽吗？”

“爽……”王嘉尔快不知道自己说的是什么了，“还要......”

 

王嘉尔挂在段宜恩手臂上的腿越分越开，段宜恩看着这具向自己完全敞开的身体，那个被自己操开的穴口熟成烂红，在自己稍稍退出的时候，拼命吮吸挽留，在自己狠狠撞到他最骚的点时，抽搐着讨好自己的肉棒。

 

“啊哈.......”王嘉尔感觉有什么要溢出来，几乎是本能的，他伸手摸向了自己快要高潮的阴茎。

 

段宜恩却并不打算让他得逞，他直接按住了王嘉尔的双手，下身使劲地撞着他的敏感点，每一次都用龟头在那个凸起上碾过，王嘉尔挣扎得更厉害了，那种想要发泄却就差临门一脚的痛苦，让他极度想要安抚自己的欲望，被阻挠的双手无力地握拳：“求求你，摸摸我......”

“乖，”段宜恩温柔地亲着他的脸颊、嘴唇，“用后面射出来。”

 

几十次抽插后，段宜恩的龟头再一次狠狠地欺负上王嘉尔体内最敏感的那个凸起，他前端的性器终于“噗噗”地射出大量精液，溅得到处都是，甚至溅到他自己的下巴上。

 

段宜恩享受着高潮后的穴肉按摩着自己的阴茎，他没有接着操干，而是等着王嘉尔缓过高潮，他亲了亲王嘉尔不知道什么时候流泪的眼睛，有点心疼。

 

第一次开苞就是前列腺高潮，这小公子以后的人生估计要拐到另一条岔路上去了。

 

两个人正温存着，房间的门忽然被往里推了推，王嘉尔哆嗦着眨了几下眼睛，接着他听见屋外有人说道：“公子？你在里面吗？公子？”说着还敲敲门。

 

王嘉尔被春药迷昏的大脑这才意识到，面前这个半搂着自己的男人，根本不是自己叫来的小倌，他也知道自己已经被占去了便宜，整个人气得不行：“骗子！”  
然而他却忘记了那个骗子的性器正插在自己的小穴里。

 

段宜恩知道被识破了，便更加肆无忌惮起来，他掐住王嘉尔的腰继续起之前的活塞运动。

高潮过后的穴肉敏感的吓人，青筋贲张的肉棒抽出时狠狠地磨着每一寸肠肉，享受着肠道的收缩带来的快感，段宜恩把王嘉尔拖到抵住门的柜子前站好，以后入的姿势再一次操了进去。

 

“呜！”王嘉尔仰起头承受着前列腺再一次被折磨的欢愉，段宜恩的双手使劲把他的臀肉掰开，随着肉棒的操干带出的肠液顺着他的大腿往下流，屋里“噗嗤”的水声在王嘉尔的耳朵里变得异常清晰。  
段宜恩舔着他的耳廓小声说道：“我说了，你很敏感的。”

王嘉尔被撞得整个人低伏着，他拼命捂住嘴巴不让自己的呻吟声泄露半点，却没有办法遮住柜子“吱嘎”的动静，门外的小倌再一次敲门：“公子？公子我能进来吗？”

 

段宜恩感受着因为小倌说话而收缩的更紧的小穴，舒服地叹息着，他凑到王嘉尔耳边说道：“公子，你可说了要小生伺候你的。”说着又碾过那个凸起，满意地看着王嘉尔因为差点忍不住呻吟而羞红的脸，他蛊惑道：“公子你若是想让他走，你就告诉我，喔我忘了，你现在不能说话，那你就用你身后的小嘴说话吧。”

 

王嘉尔羞愤极了，可是现在的状况，他更不可能放外面的小倌进来，他只能红着脸收缩了一下后穴，他感觉到自己的穴肉正完全贴合在段宜恩的性器上，又热又粗，几乎烫到自己的肠道。

“真乖。”  
段宜恩果然停下了鞭挞的动作，静止的性器停滞在王嘉尔的后穴，他根本没办法忽视这个大家伙的存在，他舔了舔嘴唇，后穴悄悄地缩紧再放松，仿佛是在品尝什么美味一样，穴肉整个都缠了上去。  
段宜恩按住他的腰，狠狠地撞进去，龟头却在敏感点前停了下来，王嘉尔有些难耐的扭了下腰，接着他就听见段宜恩说道：“小骚货，哥哥的肉棒这么好吃吗？”

王嘉尔晃着头说：“不……”  
他是想说不是的，然而门外的人却答话了：“公子？你在睡觉吗？”

王嘉尔一下子清醒过来，他对外面的小倌说道：“嗯，你走吧！”  
话音刚落，王嘉尔就感觉到体内粗热的性器二话不说又开始操干起来，力道大的几乎快把他的肠道干穿，呻吟声毫不掩饰的从他嘴里发出，一声比一声婉转勾人，王嘉尔一想到门外的小倌把自己的呻吟听得清清楚楚，他觉得自己以后都可以不用来这艳玉楼了，王府的二公子被人在花楼里随意玩弄，他没脸见人了。

 

段宜恩就是故意的，他只是承诺让王嘉尔说话，却没有说自己会等到小倌离开。他喜欢王嘉尔觉得羞耻的模样，本就紧致的小穴会缩得更紧，肠道里像是有无数张小嘴乖巧地伺候着自己的欲望，而小穴的主人正偏着脑袋趴在柜子上抽噎，声音被撞得一深一浅。

“呜呜……不要在这里好不好，”王嘉尔委屈极了，便宜被占光了，还让他隔着门叫给小倌听，他只能祈求身后的男人能够发发善心，饶过他，“别在这里，我求你了。”

 

段宜恩也没想一直在这儿做，他抱着王嘉尔往床榻走去，王嘉尔湿漉漉的穴口没了那根大肉棒，饥渴地收缩着，透明的汁液被挤出，滴到段宜恩仍旧蓬勃的欲望上。  
“小宝贝儿，你那张嘴的口水都流到我身上了。”

 

王嘉尔把红透的脸蛋埋在他颈窝里，怎么也不肯抬起来，段宜恩把手指探进他还在滴水的后穴，摸索着那个敏感点，然后用指腹狠心地按下去，王嘉尔前端早就勃起的性器也像小穴一样，往外吐着清液。  
段宜恩把王嘉尔放倒在床上，手指换成粗热的性器，再一次征服着他布满汁液的穴肉。

 

前列腺被攻占的越来越凶猛，王嘉尔的性器根本受不了这样的刺激，颤巍巍的小脑袋抖动着就要喷出精液时，尿道口却被无情地按住，精液回流的滋味混合着前列腺的快感，让王嘉尔又痛又爽，他拉扯着段宜恩的手，求饶道：“呜……让我射。”

 

“小骚货，再射你就要射尿了，到时候你可真就是个小骚货了。”  
段宜恩其实是吓他的，他只是不想让王嘉尔偷跑罢了，然而王嘉尔真的相信了，他学着段宜恩的样子抓着自己的阴茎，眼泪不停地往外流，他看着段宜恩，嘴里不停地念叨着：“呜呜，我不是小骚货，我不是……”

 

“小宝贝儿乖，你不是小骚货，乖乖把小嘴收紧点，哥哥马上要到了。”  
王嘉尔脑子已经糊掉了，他收着后穴的同时把嘴巴跟着撅了起来，段宜恩好笑的亲了上去。

 

终于在几次猛烈的操干后，段宜恩挪开了阻止王嘉尔快活的手指，王嘉尔的阴茎往外吐着有些稀薄的精液，段宜恩埋在他体内的性器也终于对着敏感至极的前列腺喷出了精液，王嘉尔哆嗦着身体，前段已经疲软的性器又颤巍巍地挤出几滴精液，混入他射在自己的小腹上乳白色的液体中。

 

♠

 

王嘉尔看着拾起地上衣服一件一件穿好的段宜恩，问道：“你……叫什么名字？”  
段宜恩理着衣襟看着半趴在床上的王嘉尔，说：“你我只是露水姻缘，问来做什么？”

 

王嘉尔想，也是，人家只是走错了门，自己却开始贪恋起他带来的快感。

段宜恩看他情绪一下子低落下去，觉得自己这事儿做的确实有些不人道，别人是来开苞的，前面没开成，后面倒是被开了个彻底，他换了个说法：“如果我们能再见的话，我就告诉你。”

 

宫瑞办完事儿在楼下等了好一会儿才等到段宜恩下来，赶紧上前谄媚道：“段哥好功夫啊，这么久才下来。”  
段宜恩瞥了他一眼，宫瑞立刻闭麦，老实地带路回家。

 

回到这边的世界，宫瑞本想和段宜恩一起去酒吧潇洒潇洒的，段宜恩一句“那家的排骨汤难喝得要死”就让宫瑞从心地目送他离开。

段宜恩回到家刚打开门，忽然就被一个人影扑了上来，鼻尖萦绕着那股好闻的皂角香。

“这次，我能知道你叫什么名字了吗？”

 

♣

某日，王嘉尔拿着登记了自己名字的户口簿高兴极了，段宜恩看他得瑟的模样忍不住开口道：“你个小黑户，高兴个什么劲儿。”

王嘉尔板着脸回过头，把户口簿攥在手里，走过去张开腿跨坐在段宜恩身上，掐着他脸说道：“户口簿都拿回来了，你什么时候娶我！”

段宜恩顺着王嘉尔的腰身摸上他屁股肉，大着嘴巴回道：“哇桑起！”（马上娶）


End file.
